<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love isn't always on time by amelsosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792485">love isn't always on time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelsosa/pseuds/amelsosa'>amelsosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superstore (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, rain kiss, somewhere in S3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelsosa/pseuds/amelsosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no going back after this, and they both knew it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love isn't always on time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay just a few notices,” Glenn dryly flips a page on his clipboard, the crumple of the paper amplified throughout the breakroom. “We’ve got a new recall on the ‘Blast ‘Em All’ water guns in the toy aisle,” a few curious expressions emerge across the room, Glenn notices, “the water force was so strong it was beginning to burn children’s skin.” He explains nonchalantly, resuming immediately after, “and lastly, a customer left one of the freezer doors open and now everything is molten, so Heather, would you get on that please? Okay, Dina.” He passes on, taking a step back.</p><p>“Alright just a couple things from me,” She begins, “it is now mating season and the number of racoons will be increasing, so you know, get your mops ready.” She states with a straight face, “also, Amy and Jonah, you two are on cart collecting duty.”</p><p>Amy heaves in a breath and closes her eyes for what feels like too short of a moment. She had slowly become immune to the burdens that her job brung over time, she was an adult that accepted responsibilities and got on with things. But cart collecting duty was the one thing that weighted her chest with a dull type of dread. </p><p>Jonah peered out the breakroom window, just to make sure that the sound of muffled pounding coming from the ceiling wasn’t in his imagination.</p><p> And yep, there was a mist of seething rain outside.</p><p>“You have noticed it’s pouring down outside, right?” He asks, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“Tough luck,” Dina replies without hesitation, “Brett does it in all conditions, be grateful this is just a one-off.” She says sternly.</p><p>Jonah concedes, looking down at his lap.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Amy and Jonah both turn to head down the employee corridors after retrieving the <i>corporate provided</i> rain coats from the utility closet. “Couldn’t they have chosen someone else,” Amy says tiredly, putting on the cheap transparent coat, “someone who can tolerate doing this early in the morning.” She continues.</p><p>“Oh come on,” Jonah groans as he walks alongside her, “you’d rather be zoning housewares right now?” he asks, turning to look at her. </p><p>“<i>Yeah.</i>” She exaggerates, eyebrows raised. </p><p>“Well,” He says softly, “at least you got me as your partner,” there was an idle tone in his voice, he’d just expect an eye roll from her.</p><p>Amy opens her mouth to respond with something cynical, but thinking back to the horrific range of employees she could be doing this with, Jonah was someone she probably takes for granted most of the time. Sometimes she even vaguely realises how ingrained he’s actually become in her life. If he wasn’t by her side one day, a small part of her wondered where he was. She surrenders to the truth, “Honestly,” she says quietly, a short pause following, “I am glad you’re my partner.” She admits faintly, trying to ignore the weight of what she had just confessed.</p><p>Jonah smiles to himself. Amy’s earnestness was a rare thing, but occasional moments when it shone through were the only moments that could get his heart to flutter. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Without delay they were both out in the chaos of the parking lot, chasing stray carts amidst the brewing storm. There were customers hurriedly rushing to their cars with umbrellas and brimming shopping carts, parents rushing to fill their trunk with cloud9 grocery bags, their anorak hoods up.</p><p>Amy forcefully pushes her first cart into the bay until it clicks in with the others, her hair slowly becoming drenched and abrupt gushes of wind blowing the tail of her coat in one direction.</p><p>“You know I haven’t gotten this duty in years,” She says, straining to talk over the uproar of rain and wind, “guess it’s one of those days.” She looks over to Jonah, who was clambering over a skidding cart. She watched as he jogged after it, leaning forward with his arms awkwardly grabbing at thin air. She lets out a bright and even affectionate sort of snigger. God he was dumb. </p><p>“What?” He shouts, finally getting a grip onto the handle and dragging it over to the bay where Amy was. There was a gleaming smirk that wouldn’t leave his lips as he thrusts it into the bay, “If I’m being honest, this really isn’t that bad.” He teases while sheets of rain continue to beat down on them, his hair impossibly dishevelled and soaked. </p><p>“Shut up.” She playfully scoffs, </p><p>Jonah looks up at the bleak sky for an instant, the drops of water helplessly falling down on him. “So,” he turns to look back down at her, “does this count as a moment of beauty?” he asks jokingly, a smile painted onto his lips. </p><p>Amy laughs a little, before her eyes soften at his words, her face relaxing into solemnity. There was a sudden thoughtfulness behind her eyes. It was sarcasm, she knew that. But the truth was, surrounded by shopping trolleys and customer cars or not, something about it was beautiful. </p><p>She couldn’t quite pin point what she was feeling but the longer she studied his features, the further her visage eased into admiration. He was <i>so</i> delicate <i>so</i> hopeful. A certain type of magic always did revolve around him, and the realisation of that was only just beginning to focus. Jonah’s smile shortly faded, her pensive gaze suddenly paralysing him. He couldn’t understand it, but the comical atmosphere had condensed into something intimate in a matter of seconds, it almost scared him.</p><p>They stood in the sobriety of the parking lot, facing one another while the din of everything going on around them began to slow. </p><p>Amy’s eyes moved down to his lips, why did the option even have to be there, and why did she have to suddenly be so tempted by it. But that was irrelevant, because every sense of logic had been washed away and before she knew it, she was taking a step forward and leaning into his lips, her hands caressing his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Jonah’s mind had melted into some unknown bliss, every messy thought of his had vanished and all he could feel and think about was Amy’s lips on his, <i>Amy’s lips</i>, tender and warm. His hands slowly travelled up to her face, his thumb lightly brushing over her cheek. Although the rain or wind around them hadn’t changed in the slightest, the air was different. It was fresh and utterly wonderful. </p><p>When she pulled back, her gaze immediately dropped to the ground, “I am so sorry, Jonah, I don’t—“</p><p>Before she could stumble over another word, Jonah impulsively pushes his lips against hers without hesitation. It was passionate and hungry this time, his arms collapsing down from her face and instead hugging her waist in a frenzied passion. Amy responds by moving to wrap her arms around his upper back, standing on her tiptoes and heart racing. </p><p>There was no life-threatening tornado, no ‘only chance’ adrenaline rushes. This was the sober light of a normal day, their denied affection bursting in the spur of the moment. There was no going back after this, and as the burning kiss broke and they were left staring at one another, they both knew it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and feedback is always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>